The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A mechanical beam clamp is traditionally used to secure a transfer beam, or “Devin” beam, to a rig beam. Transfer beams are commonly arranged perpendicular to one or more rig beams on a rig platform allowing support structures, towers, drilling equipment and other equipment to be supported by the transfer beam and in regions between rig beams. The transfer beam is commonly secured to the rig beam in order to stabilize the beam and the supported structure, tower, and equipment. Several present approaches to securing the transfer beams are problematic.
In the case of welding, the equipment, labor, preparation, and time may cause this option to be expensive. In addition, it is relatively invasive to the existing rig, particularly if the transfer beams are to later be moved, requiring grinding of the welds resulting in damage to the rig beams. In some cases, welding may also involve shutting down the rig. Thus, a beam clamp is typically preferred.
Beam clamps have many drawbacks. Traditionally, beam clamps are not universal and, in order to ensure a secure connection, the clamps may need to be customized using multiple plates, bolts, spacers, etc. Still further, traditional beam clamps are cumbersome and very heavy, i.e., 500-700 pounds, often calling for a crane to lift them into place. Another problem is that the torque required to secure the bolts is often quite high, approximately 470 ft. lbs. each, and is difficult to apply by hand. These and other factors cause traditional beam clamps to be slow to assemble, install, and/or uninstall or disassemble. Safety is yet another concern because they can contain several pinch points.